


spider plan

by losersclaia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclaia/pseuds/losersclaia
Summary: Simon loves when his horribly handsome neighbor with abs saves him from spiders





	spider plan

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to my beta AnnCherie !! ( sunjimon on tumblr)

“Ladies first,” said Jace as he opened the door so his date Anna can go through.  
  
She smiled at him and walked into his apartment. She was tall with long legs and shoulder-length dirty blond hair. She had nose piercing and a few tattoos on her forearm.And Jace had a lot in common with her. Anna’s favourite band is panic!at the disco and so is Jace’s. They both hate disney movies and reading contemporary books, fantasy all the way. Jace always wanted a tattoo and she had a few and even recommended him a studio.They had met on app for singles and it was their (surprisingly going well) first date. They had gone for a movie and then Jace had invited her for a nice dinner at his place.  
“Make yourself at home, I'll be right back,” he said and then disappeared in the kitchen.  
  
Everything was already prepared so Jace just put everything on plates and heated it up. He's not that good of a cook but Anna will never know that Izzy and Maia came here earlier to make the pasta ( well mostly Maia but Izzy was trying her best ) .  
  
The blonde boy took both plates and carried them to a small space in his apartment that he had styled as a living room (but really it was a size of a bathroom). From the pay he receives from the bar he's working at he can only afford a place like this, but what more would he want? It's the perfect spot for single man.  
  
On his way to the couch Jace turned music on the ipod and sat next to the girl,they started to eat and talk.Panic! was Jace’s obvious music choice and they both commented when one of their favourite song started to play. Suddenly Anna started to get closer to his face, but just when their lips were about to touch there was a soft knock on the door.  
He sighed and pulled back from the girl. She wasn't so happy about the situation either. Jace sat on couch for a few moments watching her but the knocking only intensified. He got up from the couch, slowly walked toward the front door, and opened it just as his neighbor was about to knock again.  
  
It was Simon, the boy from apartment opposite to him. His cheeks were red, his hair was a mess, and he looked scared.He was wearing sweat pants a little bit too big for him and were sliding of his body showing his bare skin on hip. Overall he looked like a homeless person wrapped in blanket with batman shirt on.  
  
Simon looked inside Jace’s apartment and could see a girl sitting on a couch looking at them intensively with raised eyebrow. “Mission accepted “ Simon thought. 

“Hey, man,” Simon smiled a little. “I didn't mean to interrupt your evening but I have a situation and it's quite urgent.”  
For a second Jace worries that it might sounds to Anna like Simon is trying to rescue him from unsuccessful date. But he finds himself not really caring that much.

Jace sighed but a little smile crept into his lips. It's not the first or even second time Simon has had an 'urgent situation'... To be honest it was more than 30 times since he first moved into the block. 

The first time Simon had asked for help was right after Jace moved in. He was unpacking boxes and had heard a knock that now is so familiar. 

“Hello, new neighbor! I'm Simon and I know this might seem super weird but I have an urgent situation I need help with, do you mind helping?”

Jace being a nice neighbor had obviously said yes. The “urgent situation” turned out to be spider bigger that Jace's hand hanging in the shower of Simon's apartment. His neighbor had looked like he was about to faint. 

It had ended by Jace killing the spider and Simon calling him a hero which didn't make Jace blush at all. And from that moment every single spider Simon needs to have attacked is solved by Jace. 

What was weird for Jace was that these emergencies happened ninety percent of the time when he was on a date or had a girl or boy over at his place. Either Simon was sabotaging all his dates because he hates him and wants him to be indefinitely alone, or spiders really do love this nerdy boy.  
  
Jace just nodded “show me where the spider is” and then looked inside his apartment at bored looking Anna texting someone on her phone. “Hey Anna i’ll be right back” he said not even looking in her direction anymore.  
  
They both walked into apartment and… it was quite a mess not dirty or gross just messy but it suited Simon’s personality perfectly. They walked into the corner of the room next to the window and there was a little spider on the wall.  
  
“Simon, are you kidding me? This spider is so small I can barely see him.” Jace cannot believe at this point someone could be so scared of something that tiny.

“But I'm scared and you know it!” the boy yelled back. It wasn’t really convincing performance.

Simon was hiding behind Jace who was holding a big fly swatter that Simon handed his as soon as they walked into apartment. The brunette’s hand was resting on Jace's forearm, squeezing it hard.

“Calm down, cowboy, I got you.”

“Oh my god, it's gone! Where'd it go?” Simon yelled as he ran to the corner as far away from where spider had been in seconds. “I'm not staying here until this creature is killed so you better find it or prepare for a roomie.”

Jace got nearer to the wall and looked closely. He saw the spider and throws the swatter at it. 

“Dead,” he said in victory as he put his hands in the air. 

Simon ran up to him and looked at dead spider before hugging Jace, whose body tensed at the sudden and unexpected closeness.

“Oh, sorry! I'm a cuddling kind of man,” Simon laughed a little but there was embarrassment in his eyes. 

“No worries, hugs are always nice.” Jace smiled. “I'm gonna go now, I left my date to rescue you yet again.”

“Right.” A spark of disappointment flicks across Simon's face. “You, like, rescued me from actual death, so thanks. A lot.”

“Captain Jace, always at your service.” He saluted and started heading toward Simon's front door. 

“Hey, Jace!” Simon blurted, then instantly looking like he regretted it. “I know it might be kinda weird to ask while you're with someone else, but do you want to go out sometime...like with me?”

Jace was taken aback with shock at first, but then he was actually happy Simon asked. 

“Sure thing,” he said, then he left. 

 

Simon stood in one place looking at his door for a long time. Jace fucking Lightwood, his long term crush, had just agreed to go out with him. He quickly dialed Clary's number and as soon as he heard her 'hello' he started screaming to her about the whole situation and how his spider plan had actually worked.  
  
Simon can’t help but feel jealous everytime he sees Jace with someone and since he started using dating apps its more often than usually. So sometimes he goes to the building’s basement and catches spiders so his horribly handsome neighbor with abs could save him. 

“Oh wow, Simon, first of all I'm surprised your lame plan worked and secondly, oh my god I'm so happy for you!” She screamed.

“Wait, I just heard a knock on the door, be quiet, “ Simon said. 

He got to the door and opened it. Jace was standing there with a smile. 

“So my date kinda bailed on me while I was helping you,” Jace explained, not looking too sad about it. “I have some dinner I prepared, you wanna join me and watch some TV?”

Silence stretched between them since Simon couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

“Say yes, you dummie!” came from phone held in Simon's hand. 

“Oh my god, Clary, I hate you so much right now” he said quickly into the phone and pressed the red “end call” button on the screen. 

“Is that a yes?” Jace asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Obviously.”


End file.
